The Replicated Twins
by Thaxmax
Summary: The Enclave built androids for one reason: fight the Brotherhood of Steal. This is the story of two androids who will shape the wasteland. A.N: some grammatically errors, take a read if you want and leave a review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: so, yeah… this is my new story… hope all of you like! :?**

Prolog: Awaking.

"An Android is capable of all the functions a human is… but it is _not human_"

The Commonwealth.

Dr. Simon rushed about like all the other scientists, today was the day they finally tested the mark 5.02 prototype, and not just one but two, _two_ androids that had taken the Commonwealth at least three decades to finish. The scientist felt a little nervous at that, new models always had flaws, and not only would they lose one but _three _decades worth of investments.

"Jesus Simon, are gonna be alright?" his friend Dr. Lane asked the worry clear in his voice. "No, I may not be, what if they decide to go rogue? What then?! I've spent thirty years of my life on this project an-and-", Lane cute him off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It. Will. Be. All. right", he said slowly, trying to calm his friend. Though from the expression on his face he could tell it was not working. "Listen, the worst they do is kill one of us, the best is they help us fight those assholes down in Washington", that seemed to bring a little bit of his friends 'sanity', for lack of a better word, back.

"Yeah", he said in a slightly calmer voice. "I guess you are right, if they get out in to the wastes and, somehow, find themselves in Washington at least those bastards would have to deal with them." He finished, Lane raised an eyebrow and replied with, "well I could do without dyeing." They started walking toward the atrium where the presentation was being held.

Walking down a few narrow hallways they finally arrived at the large room, copying the style of a vaults', the atrium was much larger than the ones found in the old fallout shelters. At, what was being used as the front considering the fact the atrium was more like a focal point for the whole lab stood two large canisters that held the two androids.

Looking to his left to see if his friend was still there, Lane was surprised to see him moseyed off to a group of their friends. Not sure what to do with himself, Lane walked over to one of the tables that was serving campaign, like before, any new models that were released the Enclave scientists and doctors found cause to celebrate.

Letting out a tiered sigh Lane picked up one of the campaign glasses and began sipping at it, drinking was never a favorite pastime of his, mainly for its cause of neural derogation. "Wanting to get out of here already?" a famine voice said beside him, looking to the source he was not surprised to see Dr. Francesca.

Standing around five foot six, Francesca was a wonderful woman, not only to look at, but to talk to. She had brown hair with light blonde at the tips and her face looked like it hadn't been through hell to ger here.

Francesca's' name came from her mother who was French she had been a decedent overseas from one of the vaults, though how she got all the way to America remained a mystery to him and the others. Giving a cheeky smile he responded to her quip.

"Never knew you were one for all this", he raised his arms for emphasis on the whole celebratory decorations. She smiled back but didn't reply.

"Uh, ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to begin", the announcement silenced the room as conversations ended and the scientists took their seats. Settling into his own, Simon looked around the room to find his missing friend, while Lane never did like these kind of things he felt a little bad for having left his friend behind.

Simon spotted him talking with their colleague Francesca, quickly standing, Simon walk over to the pair and offered them the seats next to his. They smiled and happily accepted, all seated they watched as one of the lead scientists came out onto the front stage and began the Enclaves' usual speech.

"(Ahem) friends and colleagues, here we stand in a broken vision of America, the once great nation that was, not only a source of security and comfort, but was also a great nation for trade…", '_blah, blah, blah how many times am I going to have to hear this?_' Lane thought, an annoyed expression spreading across his face. Looking around he noticed that many of the others were, ether getting inpatient, or annoyed like him.

The man that stood on the stage could see that he was losing his audience so, for saving grace, he cut the speech short. "Now… ladies and gentlemen… let men introduce… the mark 5.02!" the canisters that stood on the stage hissed as the oxygen inside was released, causing a smoke screen to flare up. There was a collective inhale of air as the two android were awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A new world.

The mist around the two canisters began to dissipate, inside were two, identical, children, one boy and one girl, who looked to be in their mid-teens. Many of the people around Lane, Simon and Francesca let out sounds of amazement, not once had Androids ever been made to look this young. A sad feeling began to settle into Lanes' gut at the sight at the two in dark brown and black jump suits.

Unlike many of his coworkers, Lane did see the Androids as people, though he did not share his beliefs with any of the others. Two scientists at the front went to the two terminals that came out of the sides of the stasis pods, they typed a few commands and the two twin's eyes fluttered open. A few seconds later the two fell to the ground, heaving the fake contents of their stomachs.

"Allow me to introduce you, to the two that will win the war against the Brotherhood of Steal!" An up roar of loud applauses and shouting fallowed right after the words had left the mans' mouth, rely sick feeling came over Lane as he noticed that no one was paying attention to the two that were still on the ground, dry heaving.

Standing up, Lane secretly made his way to the twins. Once he had finally made, it he knelt down to the small girl, rubbing her back gently he let out a sympathetic sigh. All of a sudden the girl hugged him, clutching his lab coat tightly, he hesitated before he hugged her back, sadness tugging at his heart strings.

Looking to the boy, he saw that he had recovered and was looking around at the strange people and interior around him. When the boy looked at him confusion and fear was written all across his face, gently letting go of the girl, who was reluctant to leave him, he stood and walked towards the small teen. The boy backpedalled away from him until his back was against the wall.

Kneeling down once again he slowly extended his left hand out to the frightened child, held his hands up to his face, thinking that he was about to be struck.

But the blow never came.

Instead, when he looked back to the man he just smiled with kindness, slowly he placed his hand in his. Steadily they stood up; the man looked back to the girl that he had been hugging earlier, extending his other hand the girl took it almost instantly. The boy could see that she was just as scared and confused as he felt.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen!" the loud booming voice made the two hide behind the man, whose hands they clutched tightly. "Doctor Phillip Lane! Thank you for graciously welcoming the two new recruits of the Enclave! As the first person that they had contact with, you will be the one to get them settled in this new world!"

'_At least they will have a good teacher',_ Lane thought thankfully. "Now than, this assembly is adjourned. All scientists and doctors please return to your respective rooms." Lane began walking away with his two charges, until two power armored solders stepped in front of him. "Mr. Lane, you and the recruits are to fallow us to your new accommodations."

Lane raised an eyebrow before he complied and said: "lead on", the two men inclined their heads respectfully and began leading them to their rooms.

After walking through a few cramped hallways, and receiving some harsh glares from his fellow work men, they finally arrived at the room. "These are your rooms", one of the two men told them. Lane inclined his head to the solders before entering the rooms.

The inside of the room was surprisingly bigger than the one he had been in before, on the main floor there was a multitude of doors lining the walls. Each of them was labeled with what they were, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom one bedroom two etc. turning to the twins, Lane finally was able to take in their full appearances, the boy looked to be around fifth teen, his hair was blond but with brown ends, making it an odd sight to behold, his cloths were the usual Enclave jump suit with the logo on the right of his chest.

The girl looked much the same, except her hair was brown with blond ends and she wore the same kind of jump suit.

But the thing that left him puzzled was their eyes, while the boys was a bright blue the girls was a deep emerald green. And in the opposite eye was a golden ring in the iris the glowed eerily.

"So… umm they didn't tell me your names", Lane starched the back of his neck awkwardly. The boy looked to his right where the girl stood, for some reason it felt like, deep down, he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He looked back to the man in front of him who had spoken to them.

Lane didn't know what to do, he had never been in charge of children. Especially two children that were capable of killing him if they needed to and felt that he was a threat. "Well I suppose that I should show you two your rooms", He began leading them to their rooms, the small girl reached forward and placed her hand in his.

The small gesture made the scientist pause slightly, not once had he felt the sensation of holding someone else's hand. Shaking it off, he ascended the stairs with the two androids fallowing in two.

Stopping in front of the two rooms he turned around to face the two once again, clasping his hands on his knees he lent forward slightly and asked: "There are only two rooms. So, I propose this, you can ether bunk together. Or one of you can sleep in the same room as me."

The two looked the each other, somehow silently contemplating their options. After about one or two minutes of this, they looked back to him and pointed to the room on the left. A light scowl came on to his face and asked: "Can you two speak?" they, both gave him a blank stare. Lane held his head down for a brief second before coming to a conclusion.

Looking back up he asked: "Let me guess, both of you want to sleep in the same room as me?" they gave a slight nod, to which Lane let out a long sigh.

"All right than, but I'm going to need you twos' help, ok?" another slight nod. Straitening his back, Lane turned to the other room, as expected; inside the room was a bunk bed and other furniture like desks. Bringing a hand up to his clean shaven face, he began thinking of a way to move the bunk bed through the small doorway.

The man who was with them turned his back to think, the boy looked over to the girl and then to the double bed. Somehow the two of them were thinking the same thing and walked over to the beds.

"Alright, I think I-", Lane was cut off mid-sentence as a loud _clang_ riveted through the room. Turning around to see what happened, he was met with the sight of the two standing over the, now split in half, bunk bed.

"Well, I guess the takes care of that problem now, doesn't it?" the twins just stared at him, though he could see what looked like a smile on the girls face. Smiling at the two he set to work moving the beds to the other room.

After some pulling, pushing, and cursing. Lane and the twins were finally set up and ready to go to sleep.

Though, one thing did occur to him.

"I guess they didn't give you any sleep where." He walked over to the door and said: "I'll go see if they left any in the other room. Be back in a second."

She watched as he left her with the strange boy, who was sitting on the other "Bed" as the man had called it. She didn't know what to think of the situation she found herself in, she had all these words buzzing around inside her head, but for some reason she couldn't formulate a single sentence.

'_Sentence',_ that was one of the words in her head, it meant something. Something to do with words. She looked back to the boy, who also looked to be thinking, when his blue eyes with that golden ring in the right eye set upon her she heard a loud, clear voice through all the buzzing in her head.

"_Can you… hear me?"_ she flinched at the sound, when it continued: _"D-don't be afraid",_ the voice reassured. _"Can… can you do it?"_ she settled her eyes on the boy before she tried anything.

He didn't give any indication that it had worked. _"Listen, do you know anything? Anything at all?" _she tried to remember, but all that came up blank, she couldn't anything.

Not even her name.

If she had one.

The door opened and in stepped the man, caring fabrics and something long the reflected the image opposite it. '_Mirror' _she flinched at voice that did not belong to the boy.

"Ok, brought over some clothes and a mirror in case you wanted to see what you looked like." He set the mirror down in space between their beds, handing them the "_clothes"_ as he had called them. "I'm just going to step out so you two can get changed." He walked to the door and left for them to change.

After some time she and the boy finally pulled their sleep wear on, it had been difficult as the boy had gotten his pants all tangled up and she had had a hard time getting the shirt on.

The man stepped back in to the room, dressed in his own sleep wear which was just a pair of loses pants and a button up shirt. "Ok are you two settled?" for some odd reason, her head moved on its own but it felt right in the end, as the man smiled at them. "Ok, well… umm, good night I guess", he said awkwardly.

Lane flicked off the light switch and went to his own bed.

Meanwhile the girl was having a hard time sleeping. "_… and a mirror just in case you wanted to see what you look like."_ Those words rang out in her head, looking to the man and the boy she silently crept out of her bed and headed for the mirror.

When she reached it she took a step back out of surprise and shock, inside the mirror was what looked like the boy but when she looked to his bed he was still there. Slowly se came to two different facts. Ether the she _was_ the boy, even though that seemed in possible as they didn't have the same_ parts_.

Or that the boy didn't exist.

**A.N: kind of a weird place to end a chapter huh? Well here it was. I rely hope you like it and are willing to leave a review. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to P.M me, k? **

**Have a good one, Thaxmax out. **


End file.
